supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The McKeever Family
Episode summary Jo meets the McKeever family, who live in Corona, California. Mom Lucy (43) and dad, Corey (41) have two sons: Hunter (7) and River (6). River is hot tempered and the ring leader of this boy gang. He would act out very disrespectfully. He's extremely aggressive and hostile. He would hit, kick, spit, throw things, break things, and throw explosive tantrums. Although Hunter doesn't act out as much as River, but he's also very disrespectful. He has a potty mouth. He would talk back, name call, and swear. He sometimes can be aggressive. Both boys don't listen and do as they're told. Homework time is the biggest issue for the family because it's done with impatience. Corey is also disrespectful. He's very lazy and selfish. He refuses to help mom take care of the boys and all he cares is his job and doing his own thing. He would lay on the couch and wouldn't do something. He's also very loud, rude and can be aggressive with the boys, when he gets to discipline the boys. He would hold the boys down aggressively, shout at the boys, and name call. He is also rude to his wife by talking back. Meanwhile, Mom gives empty threats to the boys and even yells at them. Transcript McKeever Family transcript Recap Submission Reel Jo finds a new family in need: the McKeever family. The submission reel begins with Lucy and Corey sitting in a chair while their two boys, Hunter and River, ages 7 and 6, jump all over them. While the parents said "we're the McKeever family" one of the kids answered "No we're the Butt family" and laughed. Jo is "shocked." The reel shows River hitting Corey, and Lucy and Corey commenting on him throwing heavy things down the stairs and playing with wrought iron. Then the two talk about Hunter and some reel showing him yelling bad words at Corey and Hunter yelling to River about him being a whiny baby. Lucy breaks down into tears and tells Jo they need her right away. Observation Later, Jo comes to the home and River greets her with hitting. When Lucy tries to give Jo a tour, the two boys come upstairs and start throwing balls and swearing and say they are going to beat Jo up in the weiner. Then when it's time for homework, Lucy starts rushing the boys and criticizing their writing and complains how they have been doing homework for so long. Soon Corey comes home and meets Jo. He then asks how the boys have behaved and Lucy says negative things about their behavior and asks Corey to put River in time out. Then Corey picks up River to put him in the naughty room. But River tries to escape but to no avail and Corey says he's not going to put up with it. He picks River back up, only to be kicked in the groin by River, and a long fight begins. Corey tries to get him to stop but to no avail, and River even scratches him on the neck and kicks him in the groin again. Things just go worse when River puts boogers on things and trashes the room. Meanwhile, the parents are trying to get the boys to go to bed but they try their very best to escape. Jo has seen enough for the day and leaves. Parent Meeting Jo talks to the parents and tells them their boys behavior is disgusting and how discipline isn't effective. Her outrage really feels put on and it's awkward to watch. She also says homework is done with impatience, and tells Corey that he needs to be present. Teaching Jo returns and has an idea up her sleeve. She puts up a smiley board where if the boys behave, they get a ball, but if they don't behave, they lose one. Some rules are not doing as they're told, hitting, swearing etc. The boys say they hate the house rules and say how Corey only cares about the computer. Corey stares at the boys blankly. Jo needs a serious talk with Corey. In another staged interaction, Jo tells Corey he's selfish and only cares about himself. When Hunter was refused a snack, he had to go to the time-out room for seven minutes (one minute per year of age). He trashed the room, and then has to clean it up. Hunter says he hates time-out and fills the air with the painful sounds of angry crying. Jo ignores him and sets a timer for seven minutes. Hunter even loses a ball in the process. Jo puts up another board after thinking about the boys not having enough dad time again. So, the two go to the park. Later the boys must do homework. The boys hate homework time. Then it's dinner and River is angry because Corey sits next to him. Jo tries to get River to sit back next to him but River ignores and says Jo isn't the boss of him and throws a fork. Corey shouts but Jo gives in. River starts throwing things. Later, Lucy and Hunter play on the computer. River wants to join but isn't calm and isn't allowed in the computer room. River is told he isn't allowed in the room unless he calms down. So he does. River realizes Corey and Lucy won't put up with it. Then Jo leaves for a few days. DVD Meeting Jo comes back for the DVD meeting showing what happened over the few days Jo was gone. Jo isn't impressed with what she sees. Lucy gave the boys 50 warnings instead of disciplining them. Then homework time is showed on the DVD and Corey admits he had negative behavior with the boys. Jo is upset with Corey because he's acting like a 13-year-old and he's selfish. They then watch a video of Corey's energy, which he is sorely lacking in. Jo tells him to work on it. Jo tries to get some sense into Corey during a serious talk. Reinforcement Corey finally steps up and takes off Hunter's training wheels on his bike. Corey pushes him down the hill and realizes he can get through anybody. Hunter makes an effort to ride his bike without the training wheels. Jo decides her work here is done and says goodbye to the boys and leaves for good. The boys thank her when she leaves. Epilogue and Credits Corey knocks on the door where River is behind and pretends he's Supernanny. Jo laughs hard. The episode ends. Family members Corey Brian McKeever (born August 6, 1966) Lucy Lynn McKeever (born January 19, 1964) Hunter James McKeever (born March 12, 2000) River Stone McKeever (born September 25, 2001) Trivia * This episode was filmed in November of 2007 as stated in the 100th Episode Special. * This is the second family to have one of the parents walk out during the Parent Evaluation. The first was the Tafoya Family. This is also the first family where Jo stepped out of the Parent Evaluation to have a private talk with one of the parents who walked out of the meeting. * This is the first American family and second family overall where the kids physically attack Jo. * According to UPtv's episode overview, Lucy is incorrectly referred to as "Lisa". Links Circle of Moms - Lucy beseeches moms to ask her about Supernanny and look at her Facebook photos Category:Episodes in California Category:Episodes with emotional meltdowns/tantrums Category:Episodes Category:Families with Two Children Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:US Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Worst family Episodes Category:Episodes with no well behaved children Category:Spanking episodes Category:Episodes where Jo takes the brunt of their disrespectful children's aggressive behaviour Category:Car episodes Category:Swearing episodes Category:Lazy parent episodes Category:Windows XP Episodes Category:Episodes where parents walk out during the Parent Evaluation Category:Marriages that didn't last Category:Episodes with the kids physical aggression towards Jo